Desde otro punto de vista
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Arius se encontraba un poco incómodo, ser un invitado en aquella posada para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones le servían de tranquilidad si no estuviera todo el gremio de su hermano armando su típico escándalo. Mio le hará ver el lado diferente del momento. [Inspirada en el arte de Mashima de Zeref (Arius) y Mavis (Mio) ]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _No podía faltar el fanfic de la ilustración que había subido nuestro querido Mashima a su Twitter de Mavis y Zeref o Mio y Arius. Hace tiempo que había querido escribir algo referente pero hasta este momento tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo._**

 ** _Puedo apostar que quedó bien. Y espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Mientras la posada se encontraba en total desastre, alguien de cabello negro y 'yukata' blanco, se mantenía alejado de todo ello. Suspiraba y sólo se dedicaba a caminar por aquellos pasillos, era imposible alejarse, los gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda aún los seguía escuchando. Soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa, para su mala suerte el conocía a esas personas.

No podía negarlo, aquel viaje era lo que necesitaba después de un tiempo estar trabajando en un nuevo libro y probablemente ese ambiente le ayudaba a pensar en algo. Respiraba con profundidad el fresco aire y miraba de vez en cuando el cielo, miles de historias se le venían en mente.

 **-¿Sucede algo Arius?**

El nombrado dejó de caminar para ver aquella chica bajita, estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas que tenía la posada. Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta y su 'yukata' era de un peculiar color negro.

 **-Ellos no dejarán de ser escandalosos ¿Verdad?** -Señaló por donde venían los gritos.

 **-Así será el gremio por siempre** -La chica suspiró, palmeo el lugar vacío a su lado **-Supongo que uno de esos gritos será de tu hermano**

Arius se sentó a su lado mientras rascaba nervioso su mejilla.

 **-Mio...** -Habló para llamar su atención **-A pesar de que tengo estos recuerdos, siento como si el no me viera como un hermano y yo a veces no siento que sea mi hermano** -Suspiro **-Esto es un poco confuso**

 **-Oh vamos Arius, debes de tenerle paciencia y tener mucho tiempo para que aún lo pueda asimilar** -Posó con suavidad su mano en su hombro **-Natsu te quiere mucho y aunque no lo demuestra como quieres, bueno, el te lo demuestra a su manera** -Le sonrió con cariño **-No por nada te hubiera obligado a venir a esta posada, aunque yo también fui invitada por el maestro no me podía negar, realmente este es un ambiente que ya extrañaba** -Miro a su espalda, las estrellas se notaban a lo más alto del cielo oscuro **-Además de Lucy y Happy, eres la única familia de sangre que le queda, de alguna manera Natsu quiere que estés ahí con él y que seas un poco más abierto, no sólo con él si no contigo**

Arius desordeno su cabello negro. Aunque quería negarlo, ella tenía razón.

 **-Y siempre estaré a su lado, se lo prometí a nuestros padres pero...** -Arius volteó su rostro sonrojado **-Es que es algo incómodo estar con personas que aún me recuerdan y probablemente me odien, si supieran que mi nombre real es Zeref entonces no sabría como mirarlos a los ojos** -Por fin lo había dicho Arius.

 **-Te entiendo pero...** -Mio volvió a sonreír y tomó su mano **-Nadie te odia, Natsu no te odia a pesar de lo que hiciste y muchos han olvidado aquella guerra** -Ella lo miro a los ojos **-Natsu no puede llegar a odiar por mucho tiempo, tranquilo, aquí estoy para apoyarte**

Arius volvió a sacar el aire que se había acumulado en su pecho. Apretó, sin hacer daño, la pequeña mano de la chica y le sonrió.

 **-Siempre tienes la razón Mio** -Escuchó una risita viniendo de ella, el de igual manera soltó una risita y le dedico una mirada ofendido **-Te odio**

 **-No es cierto, tu me amas**

 **-Y no sabes cuánto Mavis** -Vio las mejillas infladas de la chica ante su anterior nombre **-Lo siento, ahora eres y serás Mio Dragneel** -Poso una mano en su mejilla.

 **-No te aproveches Arius Dragneel** -La chica sonrió, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al ver como el chico había pegado sus frentes.

 **-Puedo hacerlo y no me podrás detener** -Hablo juguetón.

Y antes de que la chica respondiera, sus labios fueron cubiertos con los suyos. Un beso pequeño y dulce como los que siempre compartían.

 **-¡Las chicas dan miedo!**

Un grito fue lo que los hizo separarse. Arius miro avergonzado y le pidió perdón a Mio. Ella con tranquilidad sólo sonrió.

 **-Es normal que ellos se encuentren así, varias veces he visto como las chicas se emborrachan y dan más miedo**

 **-¿En serio?** -Arius pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Si, podría contarte pero estoy segura que irás a ver a tu hermano**

 **-No** -Arius respondió con sinceridad **-Estoy tranquilo porque se que no estará sólo, ahora estoy más su interesado por lo que me ibas a contar**

 **-Eres malvado Arius**

El de pelo negro sólo alzó sus hombros y espero a que Mio hablará. Ella volvió a soltar las risas que no aguantaba, las historias que le contaría serían muy divertidas.

 ** _Bonus_**

Arius bajaba nervioso a desayunar. Se había dormido hasta tan tarde por culpa de Mio que realmente iba un poco apresurado a la sala principal, donde de seguro estaban todos reunidos. Sacó todo el aire que había metido en sus pulmones y abrió la puerta frente a él.

Podía escuchar a varios miembros reír y una que otra discusión. Normalmente, el quisiera evitar a todos pero no siempre podía ser así.

 **-¡Al fin llegas Arius!** -Fue recibido por Natsu quien inmediatamente lo abrazó por los hombros.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-No, solamente te estaba esperando a desayunar, Lucy, Mio y Happy ya nos andan esperando**

Y entre varias miradas camino entre ellos. Aunque no lo miraban de mala manera, sólo dejaba pasar a quienes no sabían quien era él. Al llegar a la mesa, las palabras empezaban a surgir y el poco a poco se metía en aquellas conversaciones.

 **-¿Tienes tinta en tu pecho Natsu?** -Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Es culpa de Lucy** -Lagrimeo falsamente y se escondió detrás de él **-Me noqueo y me pinto**

 **-¡Es tu culpa! Tú me emborrachaste y me pintaste** -Lucy grito en defensa. **-Deja de esconderte detrás de tu hermano**

 **-Oye Lucy, eso lo hace sonar en otro modo ¿No crees?** -Mio pregunto curiosa.

Lucy se sonrojo y se escondió en lo que comía. Mio volvía a reír y Natsu aún se mantenía a su lado con una sonrisa. Arius lo miraba con curiosidad al verlo que no se había alejado.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Natsu pregunto curioso.

 **-No nada** -Arius sonrió y miro a Lucy **-Lamento que mi hermano te cause problemas Lucy, creo que fue mi culpa porque se me cayó de pequeño**

 **-¡Arius!** -Natsu lloro falsamente **-Eres un mal hermano mayor**

Lucy soltó una muy sonora carcajada. Happy le hacía una que otra burla.

 **-Tengo que disculparme con mi querida cuñada por todos los problemas que siempre le causas** -Término de hablar.

Alzó su rostro y miro el sonrojo de Lucy. Volteo a su lado y miro como este, de igual manera, tenía las mejillas rojas. Volteó a mirar a Mio y está sorprendida, había tapado su boca de la impresión.

 **-Creo que Lucy será mi cuñada oficialmente** -Hablo Arius en forma burlón.

Y sin aguantarse las ganas, empezó a reír seguido de Mio. Natsu empezó a discutir un poco para que no le hiciera más burla a su compañera. Pero eso no impedía que Arius seguía riéndose y burlándose.

Mio los miraba con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento pensó que lo que le preocupaba a Arius se había ido por la borda. Tantas preocupaciones para nada.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se me hizo un poco complicado escribirlo, no fue difícil imaginarlo, si eso es lo que creen, lo más difícil fue no confundirme con los nombres. Como se conoció en el último capítulo del manga. Decidí utilizar esos nombres a los originales. Zeref es Arius y Mavis es Mio. Es algo difícil evitar que no me confundiera._**

 ** _Lamento si en algún momento llegó a equivocarme y pongo su otro nombre. Es la costumbre._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 4 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
